RockStar Dreams  A sasodei Love story
by Keiko-Kameko
Summary: Deidara is a famous Rockstar known as "The Bomber" but what happens when a certain red head goes to his concert and falls in love, but then hears his beloved had gotten into a fatal crash? Read To find Out! Rated M For Later Chapters..
1. Chapter 1

Rock Star Dreams

{A/n: I do not own naruto nor any of the characters. If I did it would be one big yaoi for the akatsuki and for naruto and sasuke (Fan girls clean your pants and noses) All credit goes to the creators and musicians.}

Chapter 1: Must I Go?

* * *

_Sasori P.O.V.: _

He sat in his room, as he stared at the ticket on his desk, while working on a miniature puppet. The ticket was to his favorite rock star, The

Bomber. He let out a groan before setting down the small doll and running his hands through his blood red hair. He wanted to go but what would

be the point? He wouldn't meet the singer, and it only makes things worse because his friends were setting him up on a blind date with some pink

haired chick, and just then, his phone rang. He looked over at it, as it was on his home made bedside table. He recognized the music from it as

Hidan calling. He let out a sigh and picked it up and flipped it open, only to hear Hidan on the other side yelling and screaming at Kakuzu for

something, he didn't even have to put the phone up to his ear to hear the loud mouthed male. Instead he put it on speaker and put the phone on

his desk, before returning to his work. "What do you want Hidan, I'm busy..." He said into the phone as he chiseled away some excess wood on

the small figure he worked on. " Sasori! Where the Fuck are you! The Damn Show Is About To Fuckin Start And Your Date Is Here Waiting On You!"

Sasori could hear Hidan say, before letting out a sigh. Sasori then picked up the phone taking it off of speaker, and replied, "I'm not going; I've

already told you that! I don't want to be set up on a blind date nor do I have the time! Even if I did go, what would I wear, and how would I get

there!" he then heard yelling and cursing come from Hidan as Kakuzu took the phone and replied " I'll come get you, and wear that outfit we got

you from last week. I spent $1200 on that damned thing so you better wear it!" and with that the phone call ended. Sasori sighed and stood,

putting the small toy he was making into a case upon a shelf, and heading to his closet. He opened it, and within hung from a pole, a black bag.

Sasori grabbed said bag and then tossed it to his bed, as he begun to undress. "I can't believe I'm going…." He would say, as he unzipped the

bag, to reveal the clothes. Inside the bag, laid a shirt, pants, and shoes. The shirt, being a black-red would hold a wooden puppet scorpion with a

bird over it as they seemed to be fighting. The pants, being black, would hold the Japanese letting for Akasuna Scorpion, and finally his shoes

would be black with red trim. Sasori slid on his clothes and once dressed he heard a horn from outside. He looked out the window to see a black

sedan and with a groan and a sigh, he grabbed his ticket and phone, heading out to the car, knowing well it was Kakuzu and Hidan. He got in, only

to be greeted with insults by Hidan, and Hidan being smacked by Kakuzu. They then drove off as Sasori looked out the window, saying "I can't

believe I'm doing this…" "Believe it, fuck face" Hidan said as he laughed.

* * *

Well that's chapter 1! I hope you liked it!

Sasori: I cant BELIEVE you made me a fan boy! What's next? Making me Uke?

No, No….Not yet anyways .''

Sasori: WHAT! O_O

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Sasori: You just love to torture me don't you...


	2. Chapter 2

{A/n: I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters. If I did it would be one big yaoi for the Akatsuki and for Naruto and Sasuke (Fan girls clean your pants and noses) All credit goes to the creators and musicians.}

Chapter 2: Time to Party!

_Deidara P.O.V_

"Ten minutes till show time Mr. Iwa!" he heard from one of the crew men. "Yes, Yes I Know Un! Stop reminding me!" He replied as he slammed his dressing room door shut. This was his first live concert in over two months. He had forgotten the anxiety it created, the rush of excitement! The poor man was so nervous he couldn't fix his hair right! Finally he got his hair into the half ponytail he liked atop his head, and the fringe of hair covering his left eye. He took in a breath and exhaled, before taking a look of himself in the mirror. He was wearing his favorite, and to him lucky, black leather pants, and his fishnet top, as it showed his well toned chest. He only had one more thing to do, and that was to apply guy-liner around his right eye, as it made his baby blue eyes stand out. He stood there looking into the mirror repeating "You Will Rock! You Will Rock! YOU WILL ROCK!" and with that he charged out of his dressing room, just in time as he grabbed the microphone and headed out onto stage. He spoke with the band, telling them the songs and in order, as he took his place. He looked around and saw his backup singers enter, and as usual, it was Ino and Temari, and of course, dressed as sluts…He gave a sigh but then smirked as he heard the music start, the band beginning to play, as the curtain rose, and explosions going off around him. The nervousness was gone, all that was left in him, was the yearning to sing, to scream, to rock! But then … He saw him…A red head in the first row, staring up at him, with eyes of astonishment, but also with sadness. He couldn't help but smirk and look back at his band. "Hey Un, We're going to Change Things Around! Boys, track 6, you know the one!" and all the while saying this, staring down at the red head. Soon the music began to play again, but this time a little more emotional as he began to sing…

"I wrote a goodbye note in lipstick on your arm

When you passed out

I couldn't bring myself to call

Except to call it quits

Best friends

Ex-friends till the end

Better off as lovers

And not the other way around

Racing through the city

Windows down

In the back of yellow checkered cars

You're wrong

Are we all wrong

You're wrong

Are we all wrong

This city says...

Come hell or high water

Well I'm feeling hot and wet

I can't commit to a thing

Be it heart or hospital

Best friends

Ex-friends till the end

Better off as lovers

And not the other way around

Racing through the city

Windows down

In the back of yellow checkered cars

You're wrong

Are we all wrong

You're wrong

Are we all wrong

The tombstones were waiting

They were half-engraved

They knew it was over

Just didn't know the date

And I cast a spell over the west to make you think of me

The same way I think of you

This is a love song in my own way

Happily ever after below the waist

Best friends

Ex-friends till the end

Better off as lovers

Racing through the city

Windows down

In the back of yellow checkered cars

You're wrong

Are we all wrong

You're wrong

Are we all wrong

Best friends (You're wrong)

Ex-friends till the end

Better off as lovers (You're wrong)

And not the other way around

Ex-friends till the end (You're wrong)

Better off as lovers (You're wrong)"

…Then, once the song had ended, explosions had gone off, creating a fog, as he had disappeared, along with the rest of the band, as the curtains closed. He now stood back stage, drinking a glass of water, before getting interrupted by Kiba, the drummer, by getting hit in the back, making him spit out his drink. "Way to go Deidara! I know that look in your eye, you saw a pretty lady in the crowd, that's why you had us change the song! " Kiba said laughing, as a dog sat on his head. Deidara couldn't understand how Kiba could let a mutt like that sit on his head, but, it was his trademark. " You could say that, Un.." He replied before getting a new glass. It was a small 3 minute break before the next song and all he could think about was that red head…the way he looked at him…" Hey! It's Time to go on again! Let's Go!" he heard Shikamaru, he lead guitarist, yell out. Deidara gave a soft groan before downing the water and heading back out, already knowing which song was next, and he couldn't wait to sing it….

Well that's the end of chapter two! Hoped you like it. I know it's kind of OOC but hey! So are a lot of these stories! Anyways, Deidara looks like the rock star type, but wait till later chapters, things will change haha. Also the song I used is called Bang the doldrums by fall out boy :3

Deidara: LIKE WHAT! THERE IS NO WAY IM GOING COUNTRY!

e_e your not…

Sasori: Good, because I am not dating a cowboy..

That's okay Sasori, because you're the cowboy!-laughs putting a cowboy hat on the poor boy-

Sasori: WHAT! O_O

See You Next Time!

Sasori: GET IT OFF!

Deidara: HAHAHAHAHAH!


	3. Chapter 3

{A/n: I do not own Naruto nor any of the characters. If I did it would be one big yaoi for the Akatsuki and for Naruto and Sasuke (Fan girls clean your pants and noses) All credit goes to the creators and musicians.}

* * *

**Chapter 3: Could it be?**

_Sasori P.O.V._

He stood stunned, looking up at the blond marvel, as he looked back. Sasori couldn't believe it, The bomber, _The Bomber,_ had changed the song for

him…He couldn't believe it…Soon the song ended and he could feel a slap on the back before looking back to find a drunken Hidan hanging on his

shoulder. " Damn Fuck Face! Looks Like Rock Star Boy Has A Crush On Yooou!" He said before Sasori pushed him off, only to have Kakuzu catch

him. " Take the drunkard home, He's dangerous when wasted…Remember my birthday party at the bar?" and as the memory came back to all of

them they all gave a shiver. For the moment it was intermission, giving those who needed to use the bathroom time to do so. Sasori decided to go

get a drink from the nearby bar as Konan, one of his many friends and sadly his only female friend, followed him. "So when do you plan on telling

them?" She asked as she ordered a bloody mary, Sasori getting a simple beer. " Tell them what?" he asked in return, taking a sip from his drink.."

That your gay" Konan replied, making Sasori spit his drink out all over the bartender. " When The Hell Did You Find That Out!" He yelled at the

female, stunned and shocked she even knew. " Female instinct darling. Now…When are you going to tell them? You know your not the only one

right?" Sasori just looked at her, then remembered how Itachi and kisame were always together and how hidan and Kakuzu were always

together…" Oh my God…" was all he could say..and before he knew it, the bomber was back on stage setting up for another song…And for some

strange reason, Sasori thought he knew which song it was going to be…He then slowly made his way back to the front of the crowd where he

found Itachi and Kisame making out a bit. He shivered and thought ' Is it like..way wrong if this is turning me on a bit'…Sasori then shook his head

and looked up to meet the icy blue stare of the blond, and soon…everything ment nothing, except for that one piece of art on stage infront of

him…He couldn't help but stare in awe..He wanted the moment to last forever, for it to be eternal, he was so lost that he didn't even relize that

konan was calling and nudging him. " huh what?" he asked as konan was pushing him towards stage. " Whats wrong, big boy? Stage fright? I said

get up here Un!" The bomber said to him..' WAIT WHAT!' Sasori thought, his head spinning now more then ever! Had the bomber just told him to

get up on stage with him! No way! Uh-uh! He cant He cant! But he did. Konan had forced him onstage… 'Oh man…im screwed..'

* * *

THAT'S CHAPTER 3! What will happen? Will Sasori get stage fright? Will he sing? And the main thing, CAN HE EVEN SING! O_o FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON: Rock Star Dreams!

Sasori: B-But I cant! I cant sing! Oh hell! Why me! Why Why!

Deidara: Don't Worry Danna im sure you can sing great, Un!

Sasori: -Tries to sing but it sounds like dead cats- Damn iiiiiitt!

Deidara: well…after some lessons..

Till Next time! Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Rock Star Dreams**

{A/n: I do not own naruto nor any of the characters. If I did it would be one big yaoi for the akatsuki and for naruto and sasuke (Fan girls clean your pants and noses) All credit goes to the creators and musicians.}

* * *

**Chapter 4: Duet of Destiny! {Sasori sings? O.o}**

"What's wrong, big boy? Stage fright? I said get up here Un!"Deidara called out to the red head. He just loved how the man was so lost that he

had to have a friend help him. He smiled as he grabbed the red head by the wrist and yanked him up on stage. "What's your name, un" he asked

the red head handing him the mic. Sasori didn't know what to do, he just looked at Konan for help and all she did was smile and nod. Sasori gave a

sigh and said "Names Sasori Akasuna, and well, to put it bluntly, I'm your biggest fan" and with that he tossed the bomber back his Mic. He couldn't

believe it, he was literally talking to the bomber, _The Bomber! _ Deidara couldn't help but chuckle a bit and looked over the red head and laughed a

bit. "Well then, Mr. Akasuna, How would you like to blow shit up and join me in a duet, un?" Now Sasori didn't know whether to say yes or no. He

loved art, so much with a passion, that he couldn't even blow it up. However if he wanted to sing with the love of his life, he had to say yes...

"bring it on…" was all he could say. None of Sasori's friends could believe what they just heard. Sasori, the one man who loved art and made it

eternal, just agreed to blow up the very thing he loved, for the one he loved the most. "Alright! Time to blow this place up, un!" and with that the

music began to play…

"Shaking in red, In Red, In red

To the edge of the dream, of the dream.

We can't be separated already,

Every time when I'm stifled to death

When I give up again and again.

My emotions that have no place,

Go wake me up.

Your flawless smile knows,

That it's an existence so distant,

That it's cruel.

Even though the wound that can't be healed

Only eats away my heart.

Even now I can't completely hold back my thoughts,

(That dwells within) The darkness.

Shaking in red, in red, in red,

To the edge of the dream, of the dream.

We met, and destiny begins to turn.

It's a secret that no one, no one

Knows about.

I fall, I fall, I fall,

And I certainly can't return anymore,

Even if I carve out my sins."

….As they sang bombs went off, giving the room a red tint of blood falling. When the song was over, a large bird statue had exploded behind them

as fog rolled over them and the show had ended. Sasori and Deidara then both walked to the back stage, where Sasori and his friends awaited as

they clapped loudly and congratulated Sasori. "You know, you're not that bad. Maybe you would like to…I don't know…Maybe...Join me, on my

tour?" Deidara asked Sasori and all Sasori could do was stand frozen for a moment, as he looked at his idol, his love, his whole world…..'WHY ME!'

was all he could think….

* * *

THAT'S ALL FOR CHAPTER 4! What will Sasori say? Will he accept? Will he decline? Tune in next time to find out!

Sasori: oh man….

Deidara: Join me Danna! Join me Join me!

Sasori: !-runs off-

Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Rock Star Dreams

{A/n: I do not own naruto nor any of the characters. If I did it would be one big yaoi for the akatsuki and for naruto and sasuke (Fan girls clean your pants and noses) All credit goes to the creators and musicians.}

Chapter 5: To Join or not To Join!

_Sasori P.O.V._

He stood there as the male asked him to join him. Sasori didn't know what to do, should he say yes or should he say no? Everything went black around him, as the room filled with silence. To him the only people there were him and the bomber. Sasori gave a soft sigh and looked towards the blond….and shook his head… "I'm Sorry, but I cant take you up on that offer, not yet anyways. I couldn't get up on stage by myself, let alone sing correctly. You're the rockstar, im just a puppeteer. Sorry but I gotta turn you down on this." And with that Sasori turned and walked off. His friends just stood there frozen. They thought he would say yes, to agree to joining, but he turned it down! Konan looked towards the bomber, Deidara and then smiled nervously. " Excuse us for a moment, heh" She said as she turned and ran after Sasori with the others. The group found the red head leaning against Kakuzu's sedan, slowly puffing at a cigarette. Konan could tell that the question was kinda stressful on the male. She could tell that he wanted to join…But why did he turn the blonde down? " Guys give us a moment, why don't you go get us some drinks, ok?" Konan asked softly as she gave hidan $20 to get the items. Once gone the female walked over to the red head and leaned on the car next to him…. "So why did you turn him down, Saso-kun?" She asked as she looked at the male her blue eyes staring towards the starry night, or what stars could be seen due to the lights of the city… "If I joined…I would only bring him down. Like I said, im not much of a rock and roller, unlike him, im calm and don't care much for destroying things." He replied as he slowly finished the cigarette. He tossed the butt of the small stick of nicotine and walked up to it stepping on it. He then gave a soft sigh before returning and staring towards the city lit sky… " I would have loved to join him on his tour, but once it was done he would more than likely just dump me on the street and be done with me. Anyways, just because I said no, does not mean I won't change my mind." He said with a soft smirk. Just then, he heard laughter coming from the arena, and saw Hidan and the others. " Drinks are here" Konan said as she ran up and grabbed her's and sasori's drinks coming back and handing him glass. " Hey Sasori, we ran into that bomber dude, he said he's touring in this area again in a few months. He said that if you change your mind by then your more then welcome to join him. He even gave us his number to give to ya" Hidan said as he handed the red a piece of paper with a few numbers on it. "Now let's get out of here im tired as fuck" the albino pronounced getting into the car. Sasori smiled and nodded downing his drink and getting in the back and man does regret it now…..It was cramped!

A few hours passed and he was dropped off at home. He didn't really want to go to bed yet but he was exhausted. He walked up and into his house locking the door behind him. He trudged up to his room and got some clothes together. Even though he was tired, he had to take a shower. He was sticky from the sweat that built up on his body and from all the beer from earlier being spilt on him by random dancers and Hidan. Once he had his clothes he walked to the restroom and spent at least an hour in the shower, slowly nodding on and off. He decided that before he blacked out he should get out and to bed. He got out and turned off the water and got dressed, drying off his hair, and walking to his bed. Sadly though, once he got into his bed the phone rang. He gave a groan, not wanting to get up and answer it, thinking it was Hidan being the drunk he is and making a failing prank call. The red head stood and looked around and saw it was the house phone ringing. He grabbed the wireless device and answered the private number calling….

Sasori: "Hello?"

?: " Hello stranger, un"

Sasori: " great….Who is this and how did you get my number?"

?: " You dropped your phone at the concert, Un…And how can you not know who this is?"

Sasori: " oh…my…god…Deidara Iwa?"

Deidara: " Bingo! If you want your phone back you gotta come and get it, my band will be in the next town over in Konoha, un. Good luck Red"

….and with that the call ended. Sasori was stuck standing. He forgot he had his house number in his cell….He forgot that he even put it down at the bar! " AH FUCKING GOD DAMN!" Sasori swore as he fell back on his bed…. " I need a ride and $100 dollers…."

Deidara: -flies up on his clay bird just 5 feet above Sasori- come on danna jump jump! If you want it come and get it!

Sasori: Damn it brat! Gimmie my phone back! _*

Me: Oh man, these two….

TILL NEXT TIME ON ROCK STAR DREAMS! =D


	6. Chapter 6

Rock Star Dreams

{A/n: I do not own naruto nor any of the characters. If I did it would be one big yaoi for the Akatsuki and for Naruto and Sasuke (Fan girls clean your pants and noses) All credit goes to the creators and musicians.}

Chapter 6: Road Trip {Could It Be?}

_Deidara P.O.V_

Sasori: " oh…my…god…Deidara Iwa?"

Deidara: " Bingo! If you want your phone back you gotta come and get it, my band will be in the next town over in Konoha, Un. Good luck Red"

…...And with that he hung up the phone, as he stared at the scorpion decorated phone he held in his hand. He wondered what it was about the scorpion that fascinated the red head. Was it the venomous stinger It held that poisoned it's victims, or was it it's color that gave it it's dangerous look. Either way, he knew the red head would come for it. Deidara then placed his phone away and headed towards the tour bus he had reserved for the world wide tour... " Hey Deidara, whats for dinner?" Kiba shouted from the bathroom as he heard the blond come in... " I don't know, Cook something" the blond replied as he headed for his bed in the far back. As he laid down he could feel the bus start to move, as the movements of it relaxed him. He loved the feel of the bus moving under it, gave him the sense of flight, especially when sleeping on a water bed, the windows open as the wind caressed his body. He smiled and closed his sky blue eyes and soon dozed off into a light slumber which soon turned to a deep sleep...when he awoke he awoke to a horrid scene, sharp pains in his arms and chest. His vision was blurry, as his left eye was shooting with pain. He tried to sit up, and look around as he found his band mates sprawled on the ground, dead. He couldn't believe his eyes...he stared at them and before he could react he was screaming. He was then able to full sit up, and to his horror his arms...were gone. One was cut off at the elbow, the other half way through the bicep of the arm. He then began to go into a slight shock as he gasped and shook. Deidara tried to calm himself as he looked around the wreckage, the bus tumbled off to the side, the driver being seen under it, a pool of blood around the body. He couldn't hold his stomach down at the horrid sight and threw up what he had for breakfast and drink that day. Deidara then began to get dizzy as he looked around and saw a car coming...it was black...it stopped and someone was coming out...red hair...that was the last thing he saw that day, for after he blacked out, her remembered nothing more... "Sasori..."

Sorry for it being so short but hey if I go on any more then you wont want to read the next chapter! And Yes, I made Deidara lose his arms, and I killed the skanks and Kiba and all of them, don't shoot me!-dodges bullets knifes and other weapons thrown-

Deidara: -Thrashing/waving stubs of arms- IM A FREAK I HAVE NO ARMS! WAAAAAH!

Sasori: Don't worry Dei, I'm here for you...-he takes the blond and holds his armless body-

Deidara: Sasori...-nuzzles into his chest-

me: -pulls a censor curtain over the two- I'm sorry if I reveal anymore it'll ruin the story! Till next time dear readers!

Deidara: Oh Sasori~3!

Me: FAREWELL! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Rock Star Dreams

{A/n: I do not own naruto nor any of the characters. If I did it would be one big yaoi for the Akatsuki and for Naruto and Sasuke (Fan girls clean your pants and noses) All credit goes to the creators and musicians.}

Chapter 7: The Trip Of Death?

_Sasori P.O.V_

He gave a heavy sigh as he stared at the phone in his hands. He was unsure whether or not to call his death on this one, knowing that if he called this late, Kakuzu would definitely kill him. Not to mention, he would have to pay the greedy man a handsome sum of money in order for him to get to Konoha City. Sasori really needed his phone, the charm on it was all that was left of his parents and it was his good luck charm. He sat up and grabbed his credit card, knowing this would probably be the end of him...He dialed the number..and what awaited him on the other side would not be a pretty voice...

Hidan: "WHAT THE FUCK RED WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKIN CALLING THE GOD DAMN LATE?"

Sasori: "Let me talk to Kakuzu, Hidan"

Hidan: "He's Fucking Sleeping, what the Hell do you want!"

Sasori: "Wake him up and tell him I'll pay him $150 if he can take me to Konoha City..."

….And once said, a crash could be heard the phone dropping and the screams of the albino being heard... Sasori knew the sound all too well...Kakazu was up and craving some cash..

Kakuzu: "I'm on my way, be ready, one minute late, and I'll take my money from you and leave. And I'm only doing a one way trip, you want a round about, you'll give me $200"

…..Sasori sighed, he knew he was screwed. He didn't have that kind of money, he barely had the $150. however, he agreed and hung up the phone... He still felt nasty from the concert, still feeling the beer that fell on him. He couldn't stand feeling this way, especially when he's about to meet with the one he loved. He stood and walked to the shower after grabbing some clothes and started up the shower. It would be about an hour or so before Hidan and Kakuzu showed up, so he might as well take a shower. He got into the shower and gave a sigh, the warmth of the hot water cascading down his pale skin, his vibrant red hair becoming matted. For a moment he lost himself, thinking of the only thing he could, The one thing he wished was there with him right there... "Deidara..." He whispered into the quiet... Before he lost himself to his imagination he got out of the shower, feeling much better. As he walked out of the shower the phone rang again, and it was Konan this time. When he answered the phone Konan sounded worried. She said a storm was rolling in from the south, and flash floods were heading their way. Sasori assured her that everything would be ok. He knew konan had a thing for water, having hated it since she was little. They talked for a little bit then hung up, a sasori heard the horn low from below. He was still in his towel as he threw on some boxers, a pair of pants and a random tank top. Sasori grabbed his black leather jacket, which was, like the rest of his clothes, adorned with a scorpion, but this one was in front of a blood red cloud with a white outline. He ran down and made it just in time before the minute passed, and he gave Kakuzu his money, but sadly it was only $78... "Sasori...Do you think I'm playing games?" Kakuzu said, looking at the red heard with stern green eyes... "I'll pay you the rest when I get there, alright?" and with that they began their journey, only...They had no idea what was ahead for them...

They drove out, heading towards the country roads towarrds Konoha. Sasori was thiking of what Konan said...about the storm. Flash floods would be a possibility and it was late. A flood would be horrible right now... Sasori hated storms for this fact, and so, decided to take a nap. He was tired anyways, from the partying to the road trip. However though, he didn't get to have much shut eye before Hidan hit him awake... " Yo' Red! Ain't That that fucking Lover Boys Tour Bus!" Hidan said, and with joy Sasori sat up to look out the window, but his smile was gone... as he saw the horrible sight before him... He saw the bus wreck, the tires having had been bald and the driver probably drunk from the after party. Sasori saw that the band was dead bodies crushed under the bus, or thrown from windows and then he saw...his beloved blond was laying on the ground, armless and looking as if he were ready to burst into shock.

Sasori couldn't take the sight as he ordered Kakuzu to pull over. He didn't care if he was made a slave to the man forever for having to make a round trip back home, he knew he had to get the rocker to a hospital and fast, and the nearest one, was back home. Kakuzu pulled over and let the red out, hidan following just to look at the mangled wreck of the bodies, and Kakuzu to look for identifications and cash of coarse. Sasori ran up to the blond, just as he collapsed, hearing those sweet lips mutter his name. It was then that the day turned to night as the storm clouds rolled in, the lightning lighting up the dark gray skies as the down pour began... "Deidara!.." was all Sasori could say...

An hour later, they were at the hospital, Kakuzu having returned Sasori his money, though it be rare for this. The green eyed man felt for Sasori and well...Decided to give the red head a break. The hospistal had Deidara hooked up to life support, his arms/stubs bandaged. The hospital offered to give him prosthetic limbs, but Sasori didn't have the money... however, instead of turning them down, he told them he would leave the decision to Deidara, if and when he would wake up, the blond having been in a deep sleep from blood loss... Sasori sat beside the blond, his hand on Deiara's chest over his heart, so that he could feel his heartbeat knowing that the blond was alive...

SUSPENSE! Tune in next time to figure out what happens! Does Deidara die from blood loss! Does he live on sheer will? Find out next time on.. ROCKSTAR DREAMS!

Sasori: LIVE! LIIIIIVE! -pounds on the bonds chest-

Deidara: -knocked out from being hit in the chest...- {thinks ' stop...hitting..me!'}


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Dark Past..**.

He laid upon the ground, his blood spilling from his arms as he looked at the sky, his vision fading... the last thing

he could remember was someone calling out his name...Sasori? He doubted it. Would someone really come this

far out to get a cell phone? He slowly felt himself slip away to the darkness, shadow swallowing him whole, taking

his very soul into it's grasp..Then.. his life began to flash before his eyes... The past he never wanted to see or

hear of again.. the abuse, the crimes... everything.

He was 9 years old.. sweet..innocent.. but not for long. His mother had passed away the year before, and his

father.. wasn't the greatest. He remembered every night as if it were the last. The pain, the suffering. He

remembered his drunken father beating him mercilessly, only to sell him to anyone wanting a tight hole to fuck.

Deidara never got a word in anything that was decided for him, and it drove him insane... nearly to madness... or

maybe, he was already mad...

One night, he had enough. His drunken father came in, holding a butcher knife, and told him to get up stairs for a

fun night, but Deidara refused, and resisted. So of course, his father had to punish the blond, and grabbed the

boy by his arm, slashing his back with the knife. His blood spilt everywhere, and he let out a shrieking cry. This is

what made him lose it. Seeing his own blood on the ground...it shouldn't be his blood that is spilt, but his fathers.

Deidara stood, and looked at his father, and grinned, a wicked smirk, lashing out, and grabbing the knife from his

father, only to use it to slit the mans throat, but not enough to kill him, oh no. Deidara wanted to have his fun,

and so he did. He stabbed his father in the back, just as he did to Deidara. For every cut Deidara had on his wrist,

every burn mark, and every bruise, Deidara put a cut on his father's body, until eventually, the man was no longer

breathing and bathing in his own blood.

He loved it.. The sight of the blood.. the sinners blood. It made him happy, knowing that he was able to set his

own self free from such torment. That's was when he realized he loved the sight of others blood. Deidara then

flung and stuck the blade into his fathers lifeless skull as he tuned and left the house, with only a few dollars and

the clothes on his back. Only a few people noticed that he up and disappeared, but by that time he was long gone.

A few days later he had arrived in a new town and joined a gang. They were known as the 'Terrorists' causing

chaos and murder everywhere they went. Robbing houses, raping women.. It was what they did, but Deidara, his

specialty.. Was blowing things up. He loved the sound of the boom, the sight it created. On rare occasions he did

murder someone with his own bear hands and a knife he carried with him, but, over all he loved to just blow them

up, watching their organs fly everywhere.

Sadly however, the law had caught up with the gang, on the eve of Deidara's 12th birthday, everyone being

sentenced to 10 years, except for Deidara for some odd reason. It was because, unknowing to Deidara, everyone

knew his story... Everyone knew who he was, and why he did what he did. So instead of being put into a

penitentiary, he was placed in a rehabilitation home, where they helped him channel his anger, into music.

A few years later, coming on his 22nd birthday, Deidara was released to the public, and sent to start his new life.

The penitentiary had given him enough money for two months rent at a local apartment, and a months worth of

food. The rest of his life was up to him...

He started to do small gigs around town, and soon left the cozy little village and headed to his old home town,

Iwakagure. Once there, he auditioned for a music contract with dynamite records, and won the deal. Deidara

made a few single albums, and did a few showings in town, before he decided to go out on tour, and that's when

He realized.… That wasn't the smartest thing to do right out of the book. The memory of the night before shot

through his mind, as he remembered going on stage... looking at the crowd..and then seeing a single red head in

the corner of his eye. The pale.… frail looking man...Sasori..That was when Deidara awoke, gasping for air, his

body nearly going into shock once more, but felt a soothing hand upon his cheek...

" Deidara… I was so worried…"


	9. Chapter 9

**RockStar Dreams**

**Chapter 9: Metal Or Classical?**

* * *

Sasori sat there next to the bed where Deidara lay. He figured the blond was having a nightmare

duel to the way

he moved... Deidara... Beautiful... He looked like a blond angel being tortured by the flames of hell...his...

withering body...Sasori had to shake his head to clear it of ideas. He couldn't think of Deidara like that now. He

had to stay strong in the mind, not dirty.

It was then that Sasori heard the male gasp for air. He turned and looked at his blond and saw that

the boy was going to go into another panic attack. He couldn't let that happen. Sasori placed a cool hand upon

his lovers cheek and looked into his eyes... " Deidara, It's okay I'm here...You're alright.." Sasori smiled sweetly

down at him and stroked his cheek with his thumb, before lightly kissing the blonds forehead, a sigh escaping the

armless rocker's lips. "What happened... where am I.." The rock star asked.. As Sasori expected, The rocker had

suppressed his memories from the accident, or, just didn't want to come to realization about it.

It was then that the nurse had came in and jumped a bit at the sight of Deidara. The blond

did look a mess, but nothing that would surprise anyone. What had shocked the nurse was the fact that he was

awake. She had called the doctor in and soon began to run tests on the boy, making sure everything was going

well and right... "Everything seems to be going fine, blood sugar is normal, heart rate if average... The only issue

is your missing two limbs-" and at that Deidara sat up and looked at his body. None of his legs were gone so..

that ment..The blond then looked at his arms and almost let out a scream, but was silenced by something... that

even shocked the doctors.. Sasori had covered the blonds mouth, with his own two lips, kissing him with so much

passion that it nearly made the rocker drunk with lust...

The red head had let the gentle lips go, rubbing Deidara's

cheek. The red then motioned for the doctor to continue.." Oh my... um.. hmm.. Now, W-What I was going to say

is, The only issue is that you are missing your two arms, both cut off at two different positions. However, we are

able to perform a limb transplant. It is experimental, but may help. We also have the option of having whats

called auto-mail, a metallic, somewhat robotic arm. You could say it is a cybernetic arm. Again that too is

experimental. There is also the option of the traditional prosthetic limb.. It is of course all your choice." The doctor

had finished saying, before looking at Sasori and Deidara... "What will it be?"

Sasori looked to Deidara and vice versa... " Anything you decide, I will help pay for it.. Theres no

issue there.." Sasori said as he looked into his lovers eyes, and gently kissed the males forehead..He looked so..

frail laying there thinking, a very... submissive... blond.. Sasori felt it becoming harder and harder to control himself

around around the blond, but he smiled through it and laughed a bit as he saw the blush upon the rockers

cheeks... Deidara then looked at the doctor and said... " I Choose..."

* * *

AND THATS THE END! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! THE SUSPENSE! THE AGONIZING SUSPENCE!

Deidara: e_\) I hate you...

Sasori: alright readers It's up to you!

Deidara: YOUR TURNING MY ACCIDENT INTO A GAME SHOW?

Me: Thats right! Readers! Leave a comment or inbox me what you think Deidara should get! Prothetic limbs, an Auto-Mail, or Donated human arrrms bwhahahaha!

Sasori: Hurry and send in your votes! The longer you take, The longer it will be before the next chapter is up!

Me: Oh yeah, heh sorry about taking so long on this one. Been having readers block and stuudying for finals and all. Gotta loooove school. WELL TILL NEXT TIME ON ROCKSTAR DREAMS!

CHAPTER 10: A Crippling Love


End file.
